The library
by Ricc-chan
Summary: Mahoro x Yamato. A short doujin, dedicated to @popunira (and from some tweets by her). (If you find any error with the english language, notice me, I'll fix it ASAP). A night to study... or that was what Mahoro thought


-zzz… mjjj…

**Around 11 p.m. in the studies room of the Inazuma Library, and a tired pink-haired student was sleeping over his history books, until a shout filled the empty room**

-Hey, Yamato! Wake up!

**Mahoro Tadashi entered in the room, with a bunch of books under his arm, and looking with an annoyed face**

-Huh?-**, Yamato looked at him, **-Why are you here, disturbing me?

-Disturbing?-**, Mahoro tried to not to laugh, **-If you say so… I went to study, not to sleep**-, and with a sigh, he sat down, by his side**

-Hm… just shut up and study, then…-**, Yamato tried to not to fall asleep again, not for trying to study hardly, but not to cause a bad impression: he is the most powerful captain in the Fifth Sector teams. Mahoro doesn't let any word and started to study; meanwhile, Yamato tried to simulate that he was studying, **-Hmmmm… This is tiring…-**, he looked at the Genei captain, with a rogue smile; **-Maybe I can find a way of have fun…-**, he said to himself**

**Yamato's leg started to caress Mahoro's slowly, glancing to see his face… but the reaction he waited for didn't appear, just looked at him and continues studying, **-I don't know what are you trying, but you are annoying

-You know what I try, study is boring… I know I will pass this exam-**, said him with a smirk**

-If you know it, maybe you should go home

-Nope, because my father is not at home and I will get bored there…

-You won't let me study, then?-**, Mahoro stood up with his fists over the table**

-Heh, you should have come sooner; the library will close in one hour

-I was occupied and…-**, putted his own hands in his head, indicating discomfort, **-Gah! Is impossible to talk to you!

-Hey, Mahoro!-**, Yamato stood up too and pecked his lips, **-Just relax~-

-What the…?-** Mahoro took Yamato's shirt violently, and pinned the pink-haired goalkeeper to the hard wooden desk located in the study room, his body shaking with rage, **-You want me to relax, right?. Okay, I'll relax!-**, he dropped the books to the floor passing his free hand above the table, without stopping to press his body**

-Wo… wow, what are you doing?-**, Yamato thought that he could control the situation, but when the captain took to him, he saw that it was a mistake, **-S… stop…

-Now do you want me to stop?, when a beast focuses on its prey, the the beast will not stop until it devours!

-B… Beasts? Preys?, what the fuck are you saying?-**, the goalkeeper's face was red, but his attitude only demanded to let go**

-That is not the way to talk to me…-**, as Mahoro gave another squeeze, he could feel Yamato shiver against him. It seemed the other boy was finally giving in.**

-I… have no chance?-**, The younger Senguuji whispered like if he was tired**

-Say anything and I won't be easy on you-**, Mahoro huffed, grinding himself against Yamato; he had been waiting for this...**

**Yamato let out a tired wail, looking at the crimson-haired's hands, moving around his sensible area**

**Mahoro groaned in annoyance, hooking his fingers under Yamato's belt to tug at it impatiently; he wanted to get this done.**

**Yamato started to shake a bit; -**How lovely-**, Mahoro whispered; he slipped his hand into Yamato's pants, grabbing until he got what he was looking for- giving him a gentle squeeze.**

**Watching Yamato's reactions were scarce, he pointed to the clock: they only had half an hour until the library closed, and if the younger Senguuji wouldn't cooperate, they'd get caught. Watching that, Yamato unbuttoned his trousers, knowing Mahoro will not stop until he was satisfied**

**Mahoro took the next step, tugging down the goalkeeper's jeans to leave half of him completely uncovered; after that fast scene, he only looked at Yamato's face, meanwhile, the midfielder made use of his fangs to slowly biting his member over the underwear. To Mahoro's surprise, these actions didn't annoy him in the least, and rather just turned him on.**

-Tch… you are liking this, right?-**, Mahoro only wanted to see him moaning without any smile; so, he went directly to remove his underwear and start to bite and suck roughly; his roughness only managed to make the goalkeeper coming without any warning, **-G-gah! What the fuck?!

**Yamato smirked, and made a gesture of his mouth shut, which only enraged Mahoro more; he stood up and grabbed his head, **-You are acting like a slut-**, he looked for a condom in his wallet to use it, **-I won't fill your back, because you seem to want that…

**Yamato was staring up at Mahoro with a displeased expression, waiting for the other male to tug down his pants and give him what he wished to have.**

-Tche… I have to use this for a person like you… condoms are expensive-**, Mahoro grunted in annoyance, and without much of a warning, slid himself into the other male— he let out a gasp, shuddering. Yamato could feel Mahoro's length pressing against his rear, suddenly thankful for the material separating bare skin from skin.**

**Mahoro leaned down, mumbling in the other boy's ear, **-We're going to need to be quick if we want to get back in time...-**; Yamato only looked at his face, like if he was saying "yes" with his eyes**

**After a few minutes, Mahoro was accelerating in its movements; his breathing was ragged as he pressed himself against the behind of the other boy, taking a fist full of the other's hair.**

**Yamato had to clench his teeth to keep himself from yelling out in pain, but as the other began thrusting for the sake of his own pleasure, it became harder and harder to stay silent, **-GAH! Is so big!

-SHUT… UP! NGH!-**, slamming his hands down on the desk the other was bent over, Mahoro grit his teeth, finding it difficult to stay quiet now.**

**After a few swift movements of repeatedly slamming into the other male, he found himself nearing his peak already.**

**Yamato started to scream in his climax, impregnating the table of the library with his liquids, but once he seemed to snap out of his daze, he began squirming in a desperate attempt to throw the other off, **-S… shit! Go… out! I… am… tired!

-You'll only be free when I'm… come!-**, Mahoro started to release when it was less than five minutes left, **-J… just in time…

**Yamato saw Mahoro's face, showing weakness; that face caused him the irrepressible temptation to kiss him. Mahoro stopped him, **-I… idiot… is almost time… dress up and… go to your house!... If you wanna kiss me, wait until the weekend!

-Is that a date?-**, Yamato grinned**

**-**OF COURSE NOT!


End file.
